Question: Tiffany did 9 fewer sit-ups than Emily in the evening. Tiffany did 16 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Emily do?
Answer: Tiffany did 16 sit-ups, and Emily did 9 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $16 + 9$ sit-ups. She did $16 + 9 = 25$ sit-ups.